


Elvisa y su historia

by Vanessatwo17



Category: elvisayomastercard, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alexby, Alvarillo/Gemelillo, Elvisa, F/M, Gen, Melo Moreno, Other, mangel - Freeform, rubius - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: La intrépida narniana regresa a su tierra natal con sus armas del mundo real, pero descubre que su mundo a cambiado un tanto.María Elvisa Rosaura Winona del Yomastercard, hija de Elvaria y Rafolso, sobrina de Montse y prima de la luna menguante con forma de jirafa, es la protagonista de este fanfic que intenta ser novela.





	1. De regreso

**Author's Note:**

> Tú, que has entrado aquí para ver que clase de locura es esto... Hola :D  
> No sé si fui solo yo la que se quedó con ganas de ver esta serie completa.  
> Hacía mucho que quería hacer un fanfic sobre Elvisa y esta idea no salía de mi cabeza. Espero que lo disfruten mucho y se rían un poco. Le puse mucho empeño para asemejar la trama a como lo haría Elvisa con esas cosas descabelladas y muy poco éticas xdddd  
> Gracias por leer, comentar y compartir es muy bien recibido ❤  
> Esto no pretende ofender a nadie ni nada, solo es una graciosa tontería que llevaba tiempo atormentándome y decidí compartirlo para que también los atormentara a ustedes XD  
> ¡Ojalá les guste!❤

Elvisa yomastercard se estaba peinando su cabello castaño con su serrucho tranquilamente cuando apareció su hermano gemelo. Estaba todo despeinado, su ropa rasgada y parecía más pálido de lo normal.

—Elvisa— dijo entre dientes con molestia mirándola de mala manera. Ella alzó la vista sonriendo con su dulzura característica.  
—¿Que te ocurre Alvarillo?—

—¿Por qué hay un pingüino en el congelador? Elvisa ¡¿De donde coño sacas un pingüino en España?!—

—Ah, ¿que esperabais que hiciera? ¿Qué lo dejara en ese horrible lugar lleno de otros animalillos tristes?— espetó alarmada dejando caer el serrucho que produjo un infernal ruido metálico.

—¿No me digas que lo sacaste del zoológico?—

—Amm sí... creo que así se llamaba— Álvaro palideció más de lo normal —¡Cuando lo rescaté fue grandioso! ¡Todos vitoreaban mi gran hazaña corriendo tras de mi con esas cosas que suenan!—

—¿¡Armas!? ¿D-de-de las que disparan? ¡Oh no!— se llevó una mano a la cara mientras buscaba un lugar en donde sentarse —¿Te digo que? Ve por mi chaqueta al armario, debemos devolver ese animal salvaje—

—Mmm— tatareo pensativa —¿Te refieres al pingüino del congelador? ¿al tigre de tu habitación? ¿o al orangután de la terracilla?—  
Álvaro hizo un ademán de querer estrangularla acercándose peligrosamente pero luego de pensárselo mejor retrocedió, sólo señaló la puerta con aire de explotar a lo siguiente que ocurriera.

Ella, de muy mala gana fue a la habitación de su hermano para buscar ese abrigo que en un principio creyó que era de brontosaurio, pero no, era de c _uero artificial sintético_. Aún no entendía esos términos tan irracionales y rarillos.

Muy maternal ella, cerró la ventana del cuarto y en un santiamén ordenó los cojines y la cama, los cajones y calcetines apestosillos de Álvarillo. Su gemelillo era muy desordenado, era parte oso por supuesto.  
Se fijó en que la papelera estaba repleta de papelillos.  
—Alvarillo— llamó.  
—¿Qué?—  
—¿Has dejado tú la papelera llena de pañuelos usados?—  
—Estoy resfriado—  
—En toda la mañanilla no te he oído toser ni estornudar...— Sin querer miró hacia el ordenador y se tapó los ojos gritando estridente como gaviota, pero de manera delicada obviamente. —... Por cierto, que te has dejado una página guarrilla abierta... Guarrillo— canturreo dándole a atrás a la pestaña con el mause.  
—Es la que sale cuando te metes en una página de esas para ver cosas online— se defendió gritando desde la estancia.  
—Pero aquí aparece que tienes una cuenta creada para dar likes a videos—

Álvaro aparece saltando por la puerta y cayendole encima al ordenador.  
—No te vuelvo a pedir que entres en mi habitación, ¡haz algo por el mundo y trae mi chaqueta!— gruñó.  
—Guarrillo— acusó su hermana riendo y yendo al armario a por la prenda.

Elvisa rebuscó con ambas manos hasta que se decidió a entrar al armario, a lo mejor la chaqueta estaba más adentro en el fondo del mismo. Al final tuvo que entrar completamente para explorar mejor pues era un armario profundo. Y de pronto encontró una rama de pino. No se sorprendió, los trajes de su hermanillo eran simplemente particulares y variados así que no le importó. Pero luego de encontrar varios se sorprendió, a lo mejor su gemelillo pertenecía a algún grupo de guarda bosques que se disfrazaban de árboles para mantenerse escondidos y protegidos antes de atacar a los pirómanos que quisieran quemar el bosque... :D  
De pronto se fue hacia atrás cayéndose dolorosamente sobre su trasero.

—Auch pero que durillo el suelo de este armario— Y entonces miró hacia atrás y los lados, y se dio cuenta de que efectivamente, estaba en Narnia otra vez. Elvisa se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto. Sonrió incorporándose saludando a unas hadas que revoloteaban entre los árboles. —Oh no— dijo deteniéndose —¡La chaqueta de mi gemelillo!—

 

Dio media vuelta para regresar por la puertesilla del armario y volver junto a su hermano, pero ya no había ninguna puerta ni ningún Alvarillo gritonsillo. Elvisa no sabía si estar feliz o triste por eso. Vaya que era hermoso, Narnia seguía siendo tan mágico y perfecto como lo recordaba, pero Elvisa lo recordaba más grande y con un brillante y puro manto nevado, seguro porque habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella y su gemelillo huyeran a España. La verdad que ni se acordaba del porqué de su huida, si eran tan felices en Narnia en sus bosques con maravillosas criaturas y magníficos paisajes.

Entonces escuchó un carruaje de caballos encabritados y desbocados que corrían hacia ella. Reconocía ese sonido donde fuera y sólo había una forma de detener los caballos desbocados y Elvisa conocía esa técnica muy bien.  
Se colocó en frente de la trayectoria de los caballos y no titubeó en comenzar a bailar y cantar. Era ese canto tirolés que encantaba a los que la oían y calmaba a las bestias. Los caballos instantáneamente se detuvieron y aún más asustados corrieron en direcciones opuestas dejando el carruaje sólo.

Elvisa aún cavilaba en el porqué de la huida de los caballos, cómo si su canto de ninfa no fuera tan sublimemente angelical, cuando escuchó un quejido doloroso desde atrás. Al acercarse pudo observar a un hombre mayor de edad con barba y cabellos blancos, por poco lo confundió con Santa clous, aturdido y desorientado.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— dijo alarmada acercándose al hombre para brindarle ayuda o acabar de componerlo. Elvisa lo ayudó a incorporarse y quedarse sentado unos segundos hasta que pudiera pronunciar más de dos palabras sin balbucear. —Soy Elvisa— le dijo dulcemente sonriente. El anciano le sonrió de vuelta sintiéndose por fin a salvo —Acabo de regresar de... —

Entonces, tras un extraño sonido de ramas secas y aplastadas. Cinco encapuchados saltaron saliendo de quien sabe donde con espadas y arcos. Elvisa voltea en todas direcciones asustada cruzando miradas una y otra vez con cada uno de ellos.

—¡Corre, Elvisa! ¡corre!— le dijo el hombre y ella quiso hacerlo, podía y la verdad que nada se lo impedía, pero no podía, no sólo porque había perdido su zapatilla y con las ramitas clavándose en sus plantas de los pies, obviamente que no podría caminar y menos huir; también porque no podía dejar a alguien herido e indefenso sólo junto a esos maleantes con cara de asesinos.

—No lo dejaré sólo— dijo decidida hacia el anciano.

Un espada fue desenvainada de la funda y un arco fue estirado y apuntado a la inocente Elvisa.


	2. El Reino O'Connor

—No lo dejaré sólo— dijo decidida hacia el anciano. Una espada fue desenvainada de la funda y un arco fue estirado y apuntado a la inocente Elvisa.

Elvisa suspiró un momento para ordenar sus ideas. Primero lo primero: detener a esos desalmados. Segundo: poner seguro al venerable anciano. Perfecto, ahora, ¿cómo?....

—¿La despedazámos o mejor jugamos con ella?—

Eso le puso los pelillos de punta, y eso que su cuerpo estaba lleno y completamente cubierto de ellos. Entonces otros murmullos y cuchicheos le indicaron que primero jugarían con.... :(.... Y luego la..... :C   
Elvisa entró en pánico y buscó en sus bolsillos y asió lo primero que sus _femeninas_ manos sintieron. Lo sacó rápido y apuntó con el al bandido que habló primero con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abrió vio su varita, aquella que usó para atracar una tiendita, y parar el tráfico, y ayudar a un transeúnte. ¡¡Ah que tiempos!! Cuando aún estaba en España, con gente normal, y su hermanillo Álvarillo gemelillo. Como extrañaba a su gritonsillo Álvaro, extrañaba cuando él resolvía sus estúpidos problemas con eso de la _tecnología_.

¿Y ahora que? Pues nada, oprimió el botón de la varita, ese que accionaba esa pegajosa canción pop de algún programa infantil de los 80s. Pero entonces, para sorpresa de los presentes, de la varita se desprendió una onda expansiva de color rosadillo pastel, el color favorito de Elvisa, casualidad. Los bandidos no se lo esperaron, claro que no, fueron lanzados a la lejanía mientras gritaban asustados.  
La canción pop comenzó a sonar para llenar el silencio incómodo que quedó entre el anciano y la aturdida Elvisa que tenía los ojos fijos y aún no bajaba la varita. Trató de hacer memoria y la verdad que nunca había ocurrido nada parecido en España, lo recordaría. Bueno, en fin, en una tierra tan fantástica como lo era las tierras de Narnia, no era extraño que ocurrieran tonterías como estas. Además, ahora tenía una nueva arma en contra de todo lo malo que pudiera ocurrir en su estadía en su tierra natal.

El anciano, ya de pie, envolvió a Elvisa en un abrazo de agradecimiento sacándola de su shock.

—¡Que gran dicha me embarga! ¡Una joven heroína viene a proteger el reino! ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias Elvisa! ¡El reino entero te lo agradece!—

Ella sonrió orgullosa saliendo de entre esos brazos tan grandes que olían a pan y regaliz... —No debe agradecerme, sólo hice lo que cualquiera con una... Varita mágica... Hubiera hecho, señor...—

—Rey De Narnia— dijo completando la frase de Elvisa.

—¡Oh! Bueno, eso también fue una sorpresa, una agradable sorpresilla, mi rey— dijo haciendo una profunda reverencia al monarca.

—Oh no, nonono, tu me habéis salvado de esos bandidos que atacaron mi carruaje y... ¡Mi hijo! ¡El príncipe! ¡Mangel!— y comenzó a gritar una y otra vez el nombre de su hijo Mangel.

—Espere su real majestad, mi rey, por favor guarde la calma...— como su señor no prestaba atención, Elvisa utilizaría otro de sus métodos especiales —¡EEEEO...! ¡EEEEO!— El monarca la miró sorprendido, y Elvisa sonrió de nuevo por al fin tener la atención del reyesito. —Señor, los bandidillos ésos a lo mejor pueden regresar, no recuerdo bien las tierras narnianas ¿conoce usted algún lugarsillo en donde podamos resguardarnos?—

El monarca puso los ojos en blanco un segundo.  
—El castillo no debe de estar lejos— murmuró más para él que para la joven —Vamos Elvisa, al castillo O'Connor donde serás recompensada como es debido— dijo solemnemente mirando hacia la distancia. Entonces dio dos pasos y en el segundo su pierna cedió dolorosamente.  
—¡Señor!—

Elvisa lo ayudó a sentarse en el roto carruaje para revisar su pierna. Un esguince, nada grave, pero no podría continuar hasta quien sabe donde al castillo. —Si tan sólo los caballos reales no hubieran huido— se lamentaba el monarca golpeando su pecho con el puño.

Entonces Elvisa recordó algo, que estaba en esos días del mes en donde... Bueno, le salía barba y tenía más fuerza de lo usual. —Mi rey ¿Conoce usted el lugar exacto en donde queda vuestro castillo?—  
—Por supuesto, ¿en que pensáis, gran heroína?—  
—Usted siéntese, acomódese, que pronto arribaremos el castillo— Tomando las riendas rotas de los caballos, no le fue nada difícil comenzar a caminar a paso decidido para llegar hasta el castillo.

—¡Formidable!— repetía el monarca.

 

A unos kilómetros de su posición, en el castillo O'Connor, un príncipe con la ropa desgarrada y manchada de barro y lo que parecía sangre, daba testimonio de la horrenda y sangrienta muerte del Rey O'Connor.

—Y en sus últimos suspiros, entre terribles dolores y desagradables espasmos, el rey O'Connor murió.. Haciéndome entrega de las escrituras narnianas—

Se escuchó un seco aplauso al fondo de la sala hacia donde todos los presentes dirigieron miradas de soslayo. Una sonriente joven aplaudía secándose una lágrima falsa. —Pronto en netflix— murmuró citando esa frase de Álvarillo. Por supuesto que nadie le entendió y mejor pasaron de ella.

—Siempre me sorprendió tu capacidad para mentir y actuar, hijo mío— espetó el rey con una sonrisa triste —Deberías participar en el teatro de los caballos dorados— miró hacia la joven ninfa —Ella es Elvisa, heroína de Narnia y salvadora de su servidor a quien le debo más que mi vida...— La mencionada sonríe orgullosamente mientras jugaba con su cabello castaño ciertamente más despeinado.

—No tengo problema en perdonarte, Mangel, porque mi aprecio hacia ti no tiene limites, pero te acordarás de mi. Te acordarás de mi cuando no seas más que el sirviente de esta ilustre joven—

El príncipe que desde hacía unos segundos miraba el suelo con rabia y frustración, ahora alzaba la vista estupefacto. Elvisa, que la verdad que no había entendido nada preguntó —Emm... Exijo una explicación—  
El monarca sonrió e hizo un ademán para pedir atención, ya tenía todas las miradas puestas en él, quizás lo hizo para darle un toque más relevante y trascendental al asunto.

—Aquí ante todos vosotros que sois testigos confiables, declaro a Elvisa...— se detuvo para mirarla de nuevo.  
—Yomastercard, mi señor—  
—A Elvisa yomastercard, como princesa de Narnia—

Elvisa se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de dar saltitos de emoción y alegría. La expresión del príncipe Mangel valía oro. El rey les sonrió a los presentes y le pidió a su hijo y a su nueva hija acompañarlo hasta sus aposentos. Luego se dirigió a Mangel con una sonrisa de suficiencia sabiendo que esto lo hacía rabiar.

—¿Porque no llevas a Elvisa a conocer el reino?—


	3. Principe y Princesa

Elvisa estaba maravillada observando de aquí para allá los fantásticos objetos que adornaban las distintas esquinas y paredes. Todo era magnífico y nuevo. Dos segundos después estaba ocultando los trozos de un jarrón tras la cortina con la figura de Azlan.

—No creas que esto se quedará así— gruñó entre dientes su nuevo hermanastro, le recordaba mucho a Álvaro. ¿Acaso todos los hombres que tenían que tratar con ella? —Las escrituras de Narnia serán mis mías y tú pronto no serás más un problema. 

Elvisa se detuvo un segundo indignada. ¿La había llamado problema? ¿Qué se cree él? ¿El príncipe acaso? —Pero que actitud tan desagradable tiene, tío— ha sido retomando el camino detrás de un Mangel que caminó a un paso decidido y erguido presionando mucho los pies al caminar de la rabia que tenía —¿Sabéis? sé mejor las mejores croquetas de jamón y atún que hayas probado y mejor dicho esa expresión agria en tu carilla, hermanillo. 

El príncipe se detuvo y ella chocó contra su espalda. Elvisa retrocedió por instinto y Mangel se dio la vuelta con los puños apretados y una sincera mirada de odio. —No somos hermanos, no solo un pequeño percance, ni una mancha en mi mapa ni solo debo prestarme y todo volverá a marchar como debería ...— Por la vista ignorando a la joven y simplemente se dirige al final del pasillo. Elvisa parpadeó un par de veces volviendo a la realidad.

—¿Quizás se molestó un poquillo?— Se utilizó en voz alta. Elvisa regresó al cuarto del rey O'Connor trotando y tropezándose no más de dos veces hasta llegar a la puerta y tocarla suavemente.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahora Elvisa? \- ¿ Cuál es el tamaño ideal para un caber en la palma de su mano?

- Señor, se que no soy de Digna cuestionar vuestras Leyes, Normas y decretos \-   
- ¿Pero ...? \-   
- Su hijo, señor, no tengo muy complacido con mi dulce presencia - confesó.

La monarca sonrió de nuevo con la comprensión y cierta ternura paterna.   
- Elvisa, te revelaré un secreto, soy un anciano - Eso es lo que se sabe desde que lo vio, pero lo mejor fue callar en un momento como ese - La muerte no tardará en venir por mi, necesito a alguien que tome el control cuando yo sin Esté -

- Pero su hijo ... \-   
- Mi hijo es un ambicioso ambicioso con las preguntas de mi muerte, ni siquiera esperar a que muera, deseara derrocarme lo antes posible - Espetó poniéndose rojo de pronto de rabia - Elvisa, todo rey justo ¿Qué es lo mejor para tu pueblo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres ?

Elvisa tenía dudas, ni había estado en su tierra natal desde hace mucho tiempo y no estaba segura con tanta presión. Pero la verdad que desea que un día pueda hacerlo. - Me halaga señor pero .. Aún no estoy preparada \-   
- Eso es lo que sé, pero no te aflijas que aún no está en mi hora - Bromeó la monarca organizando una sonrisa a la joven - ahora, tengo un cuarto que supongo que Mangel ya te Mostro \-   
- De muy mala manerilla, Pero si, lo Hizo \-   
- Perfecto, Escribire Los Dos decretos Que Leere Mañana en los que tu formarás parte y descansaré, tú tiene igual -

Elvisa dio un beso de despedida en la frente al monarca para agradecerle todo y darle las buenas noches. De vuelta a su cuarto, Elvisa encontró varias guardias muy agradables y solemnes con la nueva princesa, ofreciéndole una compañía hasta su cuarto, una compañía que rechazó mi muy buen modo, porque ella tiene que averiguar qué se ha perdido.

Escudriñando de aquí para allá en los rincones sabiendo que en Narnia todo y más era posible. En un momento dado, se tropezó con algo o alguien. - Oh lo siento, mil disculpas, estaba explorando y no me había dicho que había sido una persona aquí - dijo escudándose muy cordialmente.

El hombrecillo era con abundante barba y cabello oscuro, un enano. -D EBES Ser La Nueva princesa, Elvisa - Dijo Naturalmente.

- Si, ¿como lo supiste? -

- Intuición mágica -

- Oh claro - Elvisa sonrió asintiendo mientras cavilaba en su cabeza y alguna vez había escuchado de eso.

- Chetto - le dijo dándole a su mano en forma de saludo.

- Amm ... ¿Perdón? -

- Es mi nombre -

- ¡Oh! Un placer - Se estrecharon las manos y caminaron juntos en un momento mientras Elvisa relató sobre su estadía en España con su gemelillo.

¿ Agua que cae bajo techo? -

- Alvarillo lo llama _ducha_.

Ambos intercambiaron expresiones de asombro. Por fin alguien entendía su fascinación por la tecnología futurista del siglo veintiuno.   
Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Elvisa, esta se disponía a despedirse cuando se abría la puerta se encuentra con su cuarto era un poquillo diferente a lo que ella esperaba.

- ¿Tanto han cambiado los gustos en el mobiliario? - Publicado en voz alta frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

- No, esto ... ¡Han saqueado la habitación! - chilló el enano. Entonces, Elvisa volvió a ver su habitación y se percató que Al Alvarillo no tenía nada que desear.

Todo estaba roto y destrozado y había plumas de pegazo, que debían estar en los almohadones, desperdigadas por todo el cuarto. Éstos almohadones estaban rotos por todos lados y rasgados al igual que las cortinas. Se ha visto claramente como se ha recorrido la colcha de la cama con lanzas y espadas a la espera de la atención Elvisa durmiendo en ella.

- ¡Elvisa! DEBEMOS buscar Una Salida, No Creo Que Los Que hicieron Esto Se vayan estafadores Las Manos Vacías - ENTONCES SE accionó Un pequeño interruptor en la Cabeza de la ninfa.

- ¡El rey! - chilló iniciando una vertiginosa carrera hacia el cuarto de su nuevo padrastro y rey. La ventana no se detuvo a pesar de los gritos de Chetto para que se detuvieran porque se iba a caer, luego de levantarse y continuar hasta después de que para un tropiezos más llegar a la puerta.

 


End file.
